1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a health watch which has various functions such as atmospheric air thermometer, body. thermometer, cardiac beat meter, displaying of beating sound waves, cardiac beating sounds, blood pressure meter and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional wrist watch has the function of displaying time only.
If individual people want to measure the body temperature, the cardiac beats, or the blood pressure, then they have to procure body thermometers, cardiac beat meters, and blood pressure meters. Further, as to the atmospheric temperature, it can be measured only by an atmospheric air thermometer.
The conventional digital wrist watch contains a high function IC counting element, and displays the current time in numerals.
The IC counting element has various functions such as data calculations, data memorizing, and data withdrawing. Unfortunately, however, the functions are limited to time, and the functions are not applied to other fields.
Further, as the material welfare is promoted, more and more people are becoming concerned with their health. Accordingly, various health checking devices are developed and commercialized, so that people can check their health without going to hospitals.
Generally, the electronic digital body thermometer, the cardiac beat meter, the blood pressure meter and the like contain the same IC counting element, but each of them has to be procured separately. That is, they all have the same basic structure, but all of them have to be procured separately, with the result that the economical burden becomes heavy, as well as being troublesome to procure them. Further, the health devices are bulky, and therefore, their handling and storing are inconvenient.